Para mi fan número uno
by Lin Zu
Summary: Ijuiin Kyo solo recordaba y siempre fantaseaba, pero sabía que al final de cuentas nunca podría ser realidad. ( Es un IjuiinxMisaki no correspondido aun que me duela. Pasen y lean eh)


Bueno, este es mi fic IjuiinxMisaki, nadie ha escrito de ellos ;( La pareja es muy hermosa, pero a la final ya pues u_u Espero y le den una oportunidad, es un no correspondido y desde el punto de vista del mangaka 3

Todo es de Nakamura-Sama! Esto solo lo hago porque quiero y para ustedes (a las que gusten, no me tiren piedras xd)

**Para mi fan número uno. **

Creí que iba a caer en el fondo de mi propio hoyo, que quizás nunca volvería ver la luz nuevamente. Estaba sumido en tanta depresión, creí que nadie podría amar mi trabajo, porque, siendo serios ¿a que mangaka no le desanimaría eso? Estaba ajeno a toda situación que s eme presentase, ya no podía sentir nada.

Por más que mi equipo de trabajo tratara de levantarme el ánimo, algo interiormente me faltaba. No podía ser yo mismo, ya no le veía sentido a lo que hacía realmente. Por unos pensé en tirar toda a la borda y renunciar por sobre todo, ya no podía más.

Pero apareciste tú.

Con esos ojos tan brillantes, diciéndome que amabas mis mangas y que me amabas con mucha devoción. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo sentí mi corazón latir y mis manos sudar. Al principio no creí que fuera cierto lo que me estaba diciendo, creí que te había pagado para que lo hagas, pero al verte mejor me di cuenta de que toda posibilidad de que así sea era totalmente imposible de pensar.

Luego tuve unas tremendas ganas de decirte algo, pero Isaka-san se había adelantado con llevarte de nuevo afuera. Creí ver a Usami Akihiko afuera y con una mirada sombría, pero no me importó, lo único que tenía en mi mente era a ti, chico de ojos verdes.

Ya era hora de ponerme en marcha.

**-Meses después- **

Sé que no nos hemos vuelto a ver de nuevo, pero chico, tu sonrisa siempre va a quedar grabada en mi memoria. Sé que cada volumen que yo subo lo vas a ver tu, por lo que en cada dibujo siempre pongo mi mayor esfuerzo para que se vean extraordinarios y sin igual, se que sin duda te encantarán y sonreirás como siempre lo haces.

¿Sabes? en estos últimos meses las ventas han subido como no te imaginas, no creí que iba a ser tanto. Ahora siempre recibo mensajes de felicitaciones por parte de otras personas famosas, me he hecho más reconocido, he cambiado el aspecto horripilante que tenía. Ahora, según todos, me he vuelto "super apuesto" siempre hay mujeres que quieren algo conmigo, pero siempre pienso en ti y en que algún día te encontraré y que seremos felices.

No la he tenido tan fácil, hay veces en las que ya me encuentro a morir por no entregar el manga a tiempo, es un estrés que no se compara con nada. Sé que estaré sonando muy cursi y redundante pero eres tú en mi mente el único que me ayuda a seguir. Sí, hay muchos fans ahora que siempre están apoyándome y yo los aprecio mucho, pero en cuanto a ti, es algo diferente.

Viviré eternamente en esta ilusión o te harás realidad?

**-2 años más tarde- **

Me encontraba en la sesión firmas, cuando creí que al fin mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas. Allí estabas enfrente mío, para que yo pueda firmarte, esto era un sueño hecho realidad.

Takahashi Misaki, esto es el destino

El destino quiere que esté a tu lado.

Has crecido un poco y estás mucho más guapo de lo que ya eras, un cumplido no es nada a lo que te mereces escuchar. Pero se vería raro que empezara a cortejarte en plena sesión de autógrafos.

Con el tiempo nos fuimos viendo más seguido. Al tratar contigo siento que no puedo contenerme, me gustaría lanzarme a ti y decirte lo mucho que te he amado a pesar de que no nos hemos visto en tanto tiempo, más si hacía eso probablemente me golpearía y me pensaría de mi como un abusador, yo no quería eso.

Con el paso del tiempo me fui dando cuenta que quizás exista una relación entre Usami-sensei y tú, por la forma en cómo actuaban, como él te miraba, como tu recibías sus miradas. Pero, querido mío, no esperes de mi un "por su felicidad me apartaré del camino", si solo fueras un juego ya me hubiera aburrido he ido a otra parte, pero **jamás** haré eso. No he pasado tiempo pensando en ti por nada, no me rendiré.

He tratado hasta el cansancio de acercarme a ti, mil y una forma puedas transforma tu gustar por amor (como debía ser). Tenerte unos pocos momentos conmigo es muy reconfortante, pero siempre se ven interrumpido por tu nerviosismo por lo que dirá tu casero, me lo esperaba.

¿Sabes, Takahashi-kun? Podía haberte tomado en mi departamento si yo quisiera, eras muy vulnerable. Podía haber olvidado que estabas con él, podía habernos vuelto uno en una sola noche. Oportunidades no me faltaron, pero siempre quise expresarte mi amor lentamente para que lo captaras y me correspondieras.

Cuantas veces no fui rechazado por ti, tú siempre siendo tan amable y no queriendo ser problema para los demás, ¿Cómo no quieres que me siga enamorando de ti? Seduciéndome de esa forma, es muy vil de tu parte. Tú no estás haciendo nada malo, Takahashi-kun, soy yo el que siempre distorsiona las cosas para ilusionarme.

Está mal, lo sé.

Hoy por fin pude darte un pequeño beso en la mejilla, si tu hubieras visto, estabas todo rojo. Ahora yo me encuentro en un bar de los mejores (es privado), el bartender me sirve un "Perfect Pour" a pedido mío, hoy solo pienso en ti. El alcohol no es a lo mejor que pude haber recurrido, pero ayuda en algo. ¿Tu lo amas mucho a él, más que a mí? Tengo en claro que lo tuyo solamente es admiración, pero al menos por una vez, déjame soñar que es de verdad, amor puro. Quiero creer que algún día dirás:

"Sensei, quiero estar con usted"

Takahashi Misaki , sácame de esta soledad y por favor, ámame. Tomo mucho en cuenta que nadie debe de rogar por amor, pero a pasar de que tu ya me estas dando una pequeña parte del tuyo yo necesito más, mi corazón está hambriento de ti, mi ser te necesita.

_Ámame, ámame, ámame…_

Tan solo si yo te hubiera conocido antes, solo así ¿tú fueras mío? ¡Hombre, cada copa de alcohol arde! Pero no arde tanto como en mi corazón!

Actuó frente a todos como alguien que no le importa realmente nada, y que siempre tiene una sonrisa falsa que dar frente al público. Solamente a ti soy capaz de brindar todo lo que tengo y mucho más.

Ahora que ya ha pasado mucho, no se aceptarlo, ahora que tengo a Usami-sensei en frente mío no sé cómo afrontarlo. Creo que realmente he perdido, su determinación en no querer separarse de él es grande y Misaki sin decir nada también lo demuestra.

Vaya, así que resultó ser verdad.

Lo miro fijamente, sin decir nada, aun no quiero demostrar haber sido derrotado. Pero al final de cuentas, solo atino a decir:

-Pero si lo haces llorar, no dudaré en quitártelo.

-Eso no pasará.

Al final Misaki siempre estuvo escuchando todo, ahora todo está claro y yo, yo estoy perdido. Cuando lo veo reclamarle a Usami-sensei y él respondiéndole como si nada, creo que de verdad parecen pareja. Una muy bonita, aun que me duela reconocerlo.

Todos ya se están yendo y yo cierro lentamente mis ojos, por última vez recordando el pasado. Veo a Takahashi-kun diciendo lo asombroso que soy y sonriéndome. Luego los abro y él se está yendo con el escritor, estaba sonrojado y con el seño fruncido. Todos estaban riendo.

Yo estaba allí solo, viéndolos. Nunca creí que una lágrima saldría de mi ojo izquierdo, pero allí estaba, recordándome que nunca podrías ser mío.

¿Pero sabes algo?

Solo con ver a Takahashi-kun siendo feliz está bien, seguiré dando lo de mi para que mi manga sea aun mejor de lo que ya es, por el.

Por mi fan número uno, el que siempre amé.

**Admito que quiero llorar, yo amo y re adoro a Kyo-sensei, el es the best! **

**Dejen sus comentarios para ver que tal me quedo.**

**Nos vemos en otra. **

**Lin. **


End file.
